Victory for Whose Sake? (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 24 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 25 | a-next-episode = }} Victory for Whose Sake? (Japanese: 誰がための勝利) is the 24th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis After Yang Wen-li's victory in the Battle of Doria, the National Salvation Military Council rapidly loses its control over territories outside Heinessen and is holed up in the capital planet, well protected by the Artemis Necklace. Yang decides to use propaganda and asks Baghdash to publicly admit that the Galactic Empire is behind the coup. Baghdash's speech is widely broadcasted throughout Heinessen. The leaders of the coup are astonished, but Arthur Lynch, the agent provocateur, reveals that Yang's accusations are true and admits having received orders from Reinhard von Lohengramm. Meanwhile, Yang manages to destroy the Artemis Necklace by ramming its elements with huge chunks of ice in near light speed. Driven to despair, the leaders of the National Salvation Military Council decide to surrender, though not before destroying all evidence of the Empire's involvement. Admiral Dwight Greenhill and Lynch are killed in the ensuing gunfight. Democracy is restored. Job Trunicht, hidden by members of the Terraist Church, comes back to power. Appendices Memorable quotes "The truth is, the Artemis Necklace is not that big a problem. It just proves you cannot win a war by relying on hardware." :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz "Fools. I've saved Greenhill's honour! Honour? How worthless...." :– Arthur Lynch, in his dying moments after being shot at for killing Dwight Greenhill "Political corruption is not about politicians taking bribes. That is just the corruption of individual politicians. Political corruption means that people are not free to criticise politicians for taking bribes. You banned free speech. For that alone, you are not fit to criticise the despotic Imperial government or the Alliance administration." :– Yang Wen-li, to Ebense "I will believe in Admiral Merkatz. So, to the best of my ability, I will defend his rights. If an Imperial Fleet commander says he will trust me, I think I must reward that." :– Yang Wen-li, to Alex Cazerne, on Willibald Joachim von Merkatz seeking asylum in the Free Planets Alliance Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': V. Im Tempo des Scherzos (00:01:30) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 in E minor, 'From the New World' (Op. 95/B. 178): III. Scherzo: Molto vivace – Poco sostenuto (00:08:10) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: I. Adagio (00:10:42) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:12:08) *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: I. Sostenuto e maestoso - Allegro con brio (00:14:01) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): I. Allegro moderato (00:15:19) *Richard Wagner – Parsifal: Prelude (00:21:52) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Masamune Issei as Dwight Greenhill *Hirose Masashi as Arthur Lynch *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Kamiya Akira as Baghdash *Nanba Keiichi as Rainer Blumhardt *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Nakao Ryūsei as Louis Machungo *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Ikemizu Michihiro as Ebense *Mizutori Tetsuo as Bronze *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Sakai Akio *Episode Director: Sakai Akio *Animation Director: Sakai Akio Category:LOGH episodes